


Sapient - Captain Gibbs

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1479]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Captain Gibbs runs his house with a military thumb. When he meets Tony from the Abbey will love and laughter be brought into his life again?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell/Diane Sterling
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1479]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Sapient - Captain Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/19/2003 for the word [sapient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/19/sapient).
> 
> sapient[ sey-pee-uh nt ]  
> adjective  
> having or showing great wisdom or sound judgment.
> 
> This was requested by Angst__BuriTTo as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> "The Sound of Music" AU With Captain Gibbs and his children and Rebellious Priest/Nanny Tony. Set during WW2 as in the movie.  
>  **End Prompt**

“I quit.”

Captain Gibbs watched his most recent Governess walk out the doors. Now, he’d have to find a new one or maybe it was time to move up the negotiations with Duchess Diane. His oldest friend Ducky had introduced them and they’d really hit it off.

Still he would need a temporary Governess even if he managed to move up the agreement with Diane. He put out feelers for a new temporary Governess. He would only need one for a month or so long, but he needed one fast. He was supposed to go back to Diane’s property in a week. 

He never expected them to send him a man. All the previous Governesses had been female, but this time a green-eyed well dressed man walked through the door. Gibbs couldn’t help, but be attracted to the man despite the fact that it definitely wasn’t allowed in this time. 

However, war was looming on the horizon, so it was unlikely to matter for long. He watched the children put a pinecone on the new nanny’s chair before he joined them at the table. The man jumped up startled and let out an unmanly shriek.

“Is there a problem?” Captain Gibbs stared at the new nanny, Tony.

“No, no problem.” Tony sat back down on the pine cone and didn’t say a word.

Gibbs had to work to keep a straight face. In fact, the more time he spent listening to Tony, the more intrigued he was. He kind of wanted to stay at his mansion instead of going to Diane’s, but the children needed a mother too. Plus, Ducky was currently hanging out at Diane’s and he should go rescue him.

Though, first, he apparently needed to have a talk with Tony as he heard singing coming from his room. “Did I or did I not say that bedtime was strictly to be observed?”

“But the children were…” Tony started to explain.

“Did I or did I not make myself clear.”

“You did.”

“Then?”

“You heard your father. Off to bed with you.”

Gibbs watched Bishop and Jimmy and the others all head for bed. He noticed how wet Bishop was and knew she had been out meeting McGee after he delivered a telegram again. He didn’t say anything, though. She was growing up so fast and it was time for her to learn how to take care of herself.

The next day, it was with a heavy heart that he bid goodbye to his children and set off for Diane’s castle. The negotiations went well and he returned only a week or two later, bringing Ducky along with him and Diane. The trees were filled with his children and he wondered what mischief they’d been up to while he was gone.

Clearly, despite having come from an Abbey, Tony, was on the rebellious side. Somehow it brought a smile to his face even though he tried to keep the stern look. After all, his house was run with order.

He noticed Tony blanch slightly when he introduced Diane as his soon to be wife, but he didn’t try to push. Ducky pointed out that he should have a party and show off his lovely children. What he didn’t expect was for Tony to agree and help the children put on a wonderful show for everyone. 

Even more surprising was when Diane pushed Tony and him to dance together while everyone was over. He couldn’t help himself as the dance drew to a close, he pulled Tony close and kissed him. He was surprised when Tony ran out on him. 

Still he tried to make things work with Diane, but the children ran rings around her. There was no way that she could keep them under control. Ducky tried to help, but it wasn’t the same. 

The kids missed Tony. He could tell. He didn’t need them to run off to the Abbey to see Tony to know that. 

He was glad when Tony returned. He was a bit surprised when Diane gave a sapient nod to him and ducked out of his life gracefully. Apparently, Tobias was waiting for her back at her castle. 

He wished he could say that his family lived together in the mansion happily for the rest of their lives, but that just wasn’t in the cards. With the war going on, he had no choice but to sneak out of Austria before he got recalled into the service. Austria wasn’t part of Germany’s war and he had no desire to perpetuate that stupidity that Germany was currently doing. 

It wasn’t easy to escape. They ended up having to count on the nuns and McGee still caught them. He knew Bishop thought she loved McGee, so he offered Tim the chance to come with them. He could see that Tim was torn, but ultimately Tim chose to remain with his father and the war. 

He exchanged looks with Tony and knew that they would both make sure that Bishop survived this. They would make sure the entire family survived. He would miss Ducky, but he appreciated his friend’s sacrifice to help them get away safely. He didn’t know where they would end up, but they would make it together as a family. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony as they and the children made their way over the mountains and out of Austria.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
